Nargles In The Mistletoe
by Chinesemoon
Summary: Luna Lovegood tells Neville Longbottom of the wonderful creatures called Nargles


A/N: I've been wanting to write this fic for a long time; ever since I read this part in the book. :) This fic is dedicated to all Neville/Luna shippers. Enjoy people-and please-review. ~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own...why do I always say this hmm? Don't people KNOW I don't own HP? Geez!  
  
~~~~  
  
Neville Longbottom smiled distantly as he looked up over his Defensive Charms book and at a festive Christmas decoration. It was all very nice- mainly the ones that said, HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS.  
  
Neville laughed softly to himself. He was glad he came to the D.A. room early. This way he could pull down the book he wanted before Seamus grabbed it - as he so often did - before Neville arrived.  
  
Very few people had arrived yet. Cho Chang came in and ignored the wave he sent at her. He found, more times then not, that he was often ignored by other people.  
  
He didn't mind. It was a way of life to him.  
  
He sat on one of the more comfortable chairs in the corner of the room. He had no desire, now or ever to be in the center of attention.  
  
It wouldn't matter, Neville thought glumly to himself. No one would notice you anyway.  
  
Neville shook himself to lose this more common train of thought. It was almost Christmas, he minded himself, no time to be depressing himself-even if is was the truth.  
  
Neville looked up as Harry entered the room. He smiled at Harry - of course he didn't see. No one ever saw Neville, he was a shadow of all the more important people around.  
  
Harry looked around in amusement at all the decorations. He paused and gave a half grin at the pictures of his face.  
  
Neville continued to read his book but the arrival of someone else was detracting him and he couldn't help but look up to see who it was.  
  
Luna. Luna Lovegood.  
  
He couldn't help but note the Ravenclaws long blonde hair, which was up in a surprisingly neat knot. She was wearing a tight fitting red shirt and a long green skirt. She looked....  
  
Beautiful.  
  
Neville gulped. She was obviously trying to impress someone today.  
  
It was with great disdain that Neville watched as Luna approached Harry from behind. Despite the pit in his stomach Neville scooted closer to the door to hear what was being said.  
  
"Hello," Luna said dreamily to Harry from behind. "These are nice, did you put them up?"  
  
Harry spun around quickly and smiled at the bright eyed Ravenclaw. "No," Neville heard him reply. "it was Dobby the house-elf."  
  
Neville sighed and pretended not to listen as Luna scooted closer to Harry. "Mistletoe," she said dreamily again.  
  
Neville couldn't take it. He stood up and walked to the other end of the room. He didn't want to see another girl drooling over the famous Harry Potter. The one person who was the exact opposite from himself.  
  
Despite his silent declaration, Neville still turned to watch the two students. He need not have turned, however, for Luna voice carried across the large room.  
  
"Good thinking," she said with a smile and Neville saw Harry jump out from under the mistletoe. "It's often infested with nargles."  
  
Neville couldn't help but laugh at Harry's expression of shock. He obviously had no clue whatsoever what the bloody hell a nargle was.  
  
Neville wondered why he was laughing. He had no idea what it was either.  
  
It wasn't long before more people began arriving. Neville was friendly to all and waved to everyone who looked his way. He was given a very nasty look from Cho's friend-whatever the hell her name was!  
  
Hermione and Ron gave him the occasional faint smile but even they were to busy to work with him. So naturally he was left partnerless.  
  
Wow, what a surprise.  
  
He was used to this by now. It wasn't some big secret he was unpopular. So no one liked him. So what? He couldn't care less.  
  
Neville sat down and shed off his school blazer leaving him with only his white shirt and Gryffindor tie. He caught Luna eyeing him from across the room.  
  
Within minutes, Harry came over and partnered with him. Neville worked half- heatedly for a long time.  
  
After a while Harry left to work with other people and Neville was left with Hermione and Ron, stunning Padma Patil by mistake along the way.  
  
"Listen to me Ron," Hermione barked, leaning past Neville to scream at Ron. "If you would hold the damn wand the way I told you to we wouldn't have this problem!"  
  
Ron starred past Neville as well and cast his eyes on Hermione. "Well maybe we wouldn't have this problem is you nosed out!"  
  
Neville stepped back from the two screaming Gryffindors. He wasn't in the mood to hear this. Not now, certainly not today, not ever.  
  
Hermione began throwing small objects near Ron's feet. Moving out of the line of fire, Neville took many large steps backward, in the process stepping on someone.  
  
Zacharias Smith spun around and glared at Neville. "Look you where you're going you hell bound freak!" Smith growled while hoping on one foot in pain.  
  
Neville muttered a hurried "sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" Smith said, raising his voice. "If you're really sorry then get the hell out of our way and leave!"  
  
Smith spun back to Luna, his partner, and continued trying to stun her.  
  
Luna, however, was not looking at Smith in her usual dreamy way. She glared at him in anger and put her wand away with a shaking hand.  
  
"Excuse me," she said loudly and many people starred in their direction. "but I'd prefer not to work with such a lousy Larwangled Perpinicle as you."  
  
Zacharias Smith starred blankly as Luna slammed past him marched several steps away from where the snotty Hufflepuff was standing.  
  
Taking this as some sort of odd snub, Smith shrugged and turned his back on them.  
  
Neville turned in appreciation toward Luna. She flashed him a dreamy smile from across the room. They stood, eyes locked, for many minutes until finally he broke the gaze.  
  
The rest of the D.A. meeting seemed to go by quickly. Most of the time Neville sat watching Ron and Hermione arguing, occasionally shooting out helpful comments to the person throwing the most objects at the other.  
  
At long last it seemed to end. People cleared out and went to their prospective houses.  
  
Neville stood from the floor, where he had been sitting for over an hour, and stretched his long legs and arms. Brushing his sandy hair out of his face he made his way toward the door.  
  
A few people lingered and talked with one another. None seemed interested that he was leaving. He doubted very much whether any noticed he was there at all anyway.  
  
He had just reached the door when he noticed his shoelace untied. Rather than face an embarrassing incident, Neville bent down to tie his black school shoe.  
  
While bent, he couldn't help but realize someone was standing in front of him-someone wearing a long green skirt.  
  
Luna smiled at him as he stood back up to his full height. She bite her lip and looked quickly at a point above his head.  
  
Neville looked up and saw, directly above his head what looked oddly like another "mistletoe" like the one Harry had been under.  
  
He tried to jump back but unfortunately found himself pressed against a wall. Luna took a threatening step toward him.  
  
Neville felt like whimpering. He could feel the heat coming from her.  
  
"Do you know," Luna began in a faraway whisper, leaning in close to him. "That you're standing under a nargle nest?"  
  
Neville tried to speak but found it difficult with Luna almost flat against him. This closeness made him quite uneasy.  
  
"N-nargle nest you say?" Neville said in a mock interested voice. "I hadn't realized."  
  
"Hum-hmm," Luna said dreamily. "Not many people are aware of it but the mistletoe is where they nest in winter time."  
  
Neville shrugged and remained silent. He wondered if he could make a wild run for it?  
  
"Yes. Nargles are such fascinating creatures," Luna went on in a hoarse whisper. "Did you know they're enchanted?"  
  
"No," said Neville honestly. "How so?"  
  
"Well," Luna said slowly. "They make people want to-" Here she paused and Neville caught a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"What?" He urged, placing a hand on her arm. "Tell me."  
  
Luna starred down at his hand and then back up at him again. "I see it's working."  
  
Neville cocked an eyebrow. Some of his nervousness was vanishing.  
  
"Nargles are magical creatures who make people want to kiss."  
  
Neville was slightly surprised by this. It must have been true. He wanted so badly to kiss her. This sudden urge swept over him... it had to be the Nargles controlling him... he was usually to afraid to even think of such things.  
  
"The spell is working I think," Neville said breathlessly. "I want to kiss you."  
  
Luna bite her lip and smiled. "Didn't I tell you what wonderful creatures they are?"  
  
Neville grinned silently and leaned forward. It was now or never... he had to...  
  
He could feel her lips turn up into a smile as he kissed her. Her body gave a delighted shutter and Neville himself felt weak in the knees.  
  
Wonderful creatures, Nargles.  
  
Finally he withdrew from her and stepped back so he was pressed against the wall again. Luna gave him a wide smile and sighed happily.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to do that you know," she said dreamily. "Ever since I saw you on the train."  
  
Neville said nothing only looked at her shyly. Luna blinked her eyes at him. Quickly she seemed to realize something and pulled him by the tie down to her.  
  
He was surprised when as kissed him a second time very hurriedly. Her hands trailed through his sandy colored hair and her arms linked around his neck.  
  
Then, running a hand down his cheek she said with a whisper on contentment, "I made the Nargles thing up,"  
  
Neville was left standing in half amazement half amusement.  
  
Luna grinned at him and winked quickly. With her hand she blew him an invisible kiss.  
  
"HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS," she said with a dreamy sigh.  
  
With that, Neville was left standing with a grin under the Nargle infested mistletoe.  
  
fin  
  
~~~~ A/N: Like? Please review. 


End file.
